1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front loading phonogram record or disk player containing a slidable turntable for loading a record thereon, the slidable table being drawnout from the player frame so that the record is exchanged for another one thereon or replaced therefrom, and then inserted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known, since the conventional disk player includes a dustproof cover which can be opened and closed about hinges and a turntable for loading or placing the record thereon, whereby manual operations, placing or replacing of the records, exchanging the records, etc, are manually made, nothing is placed on the dust cover which has a plane flat surface. Thus the player should be placed at the top of the stack of an amplifier, a preamplifier and tuners and/or other devices, or access space should be retained for opening the cover between it and a ceiling plate below an upper shelf of the rack in which all the devices have been placed, these being all the drawbacks of the conventional players.